


Le priorità

by NAKIA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek non lo immagina, Essere sicuro, M/M, Nogitsune, antiquario, finalmente Sterek, in realtà non servono tag perché la fic è cortissima., primo bacio, si amano e non lo sanno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/pseuds/NAKIA
Summary: Fare tutto il necessario per essere preparati. Questo è il piano di Stiles.





	Le priorità

**Author's Note:**

> Dubito di avervi incuriosito...  
> Non l'ho nemmeno riletta e non è betata. Potrebbe esserci di tutto!!!

Le portiere della camaro si chiusero in sincrono quando i due occupanti scesero, dopo aver parcheggiato di fronte all'insegna del “Halliwell shop”

«Stiles, perché siamo da un antiquario? No, prima rispondi ad un altra domanda, perché hai trascinato me, da un antiquario? Dov'è Scott, perché non siete attaccati come il vostro solito?» chiese Derek, cercando di non far trasparire la gelosia che il rapporto tra i due ragazzi gli procurava. Sforzarsi di essere scontroso ed irritato come i primi tempi gli riusciva facile, se si soffermava sulla gelosia o sul semplice fatto che non poteva allungare una mano e sfiorare quelle labbra ora imbronciate. Sembrare indispettito era facile, solo che nessuno conosceva la vera ragione.

«Ma lo vedi che quando parlo, tu proprio non mi ascolti, dovresti avere il super udito, non l'udito selettivo. Te l'ho detto, sono settimane che Scott fa il latitante per poter stare più tempo con kira, ora che è estate vogliono godersela facendo i piccioncini al lago. Hai capito, quello che chiamo fratello, mi ha snobbato per una ragazza, ma si può? Comunque, tu sei qui e te lo ripeto, per due semplici ragioni: la prima, perché sei l'unico che può permettersi di acquistare il pezzo che cerco, tranquillo, non ti costerà una fortuna ma non è proprio nelle mie possibilità ed io non voglio correre nessun rischio, se quel orrore si libera dobbiamo avere un piano “B”.» Sciorinò Stiles a passo di marcia addentrandosi nel negozio.

Ora che Stiles gliel'aveva ripetuto, Derek, cominciava a ricordarsi qualcosa, parole dette a velocità doppia, quando il ragazzo tutto nei e guance rosse, si era fiondato nel suo loft, blaterava di scatole adeguate, della Nogitsune, e del fatto che non c'era mai fine alla sua colossale sfortuna. Ricordava qualcosa, ma non tutto il discorso che gli aveva sparato a raffica standogli troppo vicino, Derek ci aveva davvero provato a seguirlo in quel fiume di parole, ma proprio non era stato possibile, perché quel pomeriggio Stiles aveva un odore troppo buono ed invitante, sapone, cannella e Stiles. La sua pelle accaldata era inebriante soprattutto a quella esigua distanza ed in due minuti netti lo aveva completamente inebetito, riducendolo a doversi forzare gli artigli nei palmi per impedirsi di fare quella che considerava la peggiore cazzata della sua vita.  
“Baciare Stiles”   
Se si fosse lasciato andare sarebbe stato un vero casino. Il branco ne avrebbe di sicuro risentito per l'imbarazzo che si sarebbe creato dopo la scenata che il ragazzo gli avrebbe propinato. E questa era la prospettiva migliore che riusciva a figurarsi.

«La seconda ragione...» riprese a parlare l'umano, fino a quando non intravide il proprietario del negozio. «Signor Halliwell, salve, sono Stilinski, l'ho chiamata ieri...»

 

Derek rimase lì, sul posto, fermo a chiedersi quale fosse la seconda ragione. E perché avesse fatto impazzire il cuore di Stiles in quel modo quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole prima di andare in contro al proprietario. Escludeva che avesse a che fare con l'acquisto, in fondo, comprare una scatola costruita con il legno del Nemeton era importante, ma non tanto da fargli provare un agitazione del genere, era solo una scatola. Nello specifico un contenitore ricavato da un grosso ramo tagliato nel passato, era costato non poche ricerche al giovane per riuscire a scovarlo, era davvero una bella idea, non si poteva escludere che in un modo o nell'altro quella dannata volpe un giorno potesse essere nuovamente libera, in più Deaton ne era certo, una volta libera sarebbe tornata nella testa di Stiles e questo non doveva accadere.   
Continuando ad ascoltare i battiti di Stiles e non la contrattazione, Derek si sentiva agitato e parecchio preoccupato. Quel rullare impazzito non era normale e non riusciva ad immaginare cosa Stiles volesse dire o fare che giustificasse quell'accelerazione cardiaca.  
Derek pagò l'oggetto senza quasi rendersene conto, solo di sfuggita sentì il prezzo dovuto, un inezia per il suo conto in banca, la priorità era Stiles, i soldi non contavano nulla a confronto.

Usciti dal negozio il cuore del giovane non accenava a rallentare, sempre più confuso Derek prese a fissarlo negli occhi ora che si trovavano davanti all'auto, Stiles teneva la scatola tra le mani e questo sarebbe dovuto bastare per tranquillizzare il suo stato, ma così non era. Poi il lupo si ricordò che non gli era stata ancora rivelata la seconda ragione e non esitò a chiederla.

«Stiles, perché ci sono io qui con te?»

«Perché, ora non ho più ragione di avere paura, questo era l'unico pezzo che mi mancava, ora non potrà andare tutto schifosamente a rotoli perché noi non sappiamo cosa succede e soprattutto come rimediare se la scatola in cui è rinchiusa ora dovesse andare in pezzi. Ora non ho più ragioni per rimandare e nessuna scusa da inventare, tu sei qui perché non potevo aspettare un minuto di più per fare questo.» Stiles rilasciò un sospiro e senza un attimo di esitazione si avventò contro le labbra di Derek. La bocca si chiuse su quella del lupo, premendo senza imporsi mentre una mano era salita ad afferrare la nuca del moro che, attonito, era rimasto pietrificato dal gesto inatteso.  
Solo quando un leggero mugolio dell'umano arrivò al suo orecchio, Derek si riprese, giusto in tempo per assecondare i lenti movimenti che Stiles iniziò a muovere contro la sua bocca.  
Derek mandò all'aria ogni suo proposito, ogni remora e pensiero. Esistevano solo la bocca del ragazzo che amava ormai da mesi ed il suo odore che gli confermava quanto fosse enormemente felice in quel momento. Il suo solo obbiettivo razionale era quello di avvicinarsi il più possibile al ragazzo che amava, tenerlo stretto e godere di ogni secondo al suo fianco E non c'era nulla che Derek desiderasse di più.   
Stiles felice era la sua nuova ragione di vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Visto, nulla di che.
> 
> Vi sorbirete altre flash così. Scusate muhahah.


End file.
